Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgysztan: Saydahmat's Village
Lian Xing:"If you read my mission report you'll know I was sent to Tash, Kumyr, to retrieve the bio-weapons container that we knew Yushchenko had sold. I knew from my sources that a North Korean agent was coming that night to purchase it. I had to stop the deal from going down." Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgysztan: Saydahmat's Village is the seventh mission in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Players play as Lian Xing, attempting to recover the bio-weapons container that Yushchenko sold to the local warlord Askar Saydahmat before the latter can further trade it to the North Koreans in exchange for a handsome sum of money. Briefing Characters *Lian Xing (playable) *Teresa Lipan (mentioned) *Yushchenko (mentioned) *Thae-bok Jon (mentioned) *Sok-ju Yang (K.I.A.) *Dosbol Samaev (K.I.A.) *Zayed al Dhahiri (K.I.A.) *Askar Saydahmat (mentioned, M.I.A., presumably K.I.A.) Plot synopsis Lian Xing, having acquired the credentials of Thae - bok Jon, recalls her experience with another North Korean agent in Kyrgysztan. She was sent there to stop the deal between Saydahmat and Yang. As soon as the mission starts, hang a left, and hide in the discreet area. Wait for Yang to question the guard and then move on, before throwing a star at the fellow he talked to. Immediately spin around and target the second patrol. That done, move on. Sneak after Yang until he comes to the village plaza, where Samaev awaits him. Head right and kill the Yemeni terrorist lurking in the area - Samaev will get the container. Follow him up the ramp until you come into an area with multiple guards. Sneak to the fellow outside a courtyard and snap his neck (This courtyard contains a guard with Yushchenko's papers). Hide his body just inside the conveniently placed discreet area. Wait for the courtyard patrol to ignore you before you enter and snap his vertebrae. Notice that this area has a laser gate. When the body falls, hide it and recover the papers you need. There is a discreet area just when you enter this new zone, to the left. Wait inside and two guards will separately approach you. Break their necks and hide their bodies. Samaev will have to cross a particularly long distance from the armoury to Yang, so check your screen for the message that Samaev has the container. Allow him to enter a dark area (but not the main square) before you toss a shuriken at him. Because he won't stop moving until he reaches Yang, you can never snap his neck (though you can if he detects an intruder and pauses in his movement, however it is generally safer to use your stars). Snatch the container from the dead body and a new timer will count down. Go into the discreet area where you concealed two bodies and clamber over the crates. Keep climbing until you reach a carpeted wall - kill the guard before he enters the doorway. Turn left at the changing partition and you will wear the concubine outfit. Return to the main plaza and give the impatient Yang the container. After tricking the North Korean, wait for him to enter a dark area before killing him. Alternatively, you can neutralise the two guards here and then decommission Yang, but this may blow your stealth. Re-acquire the container and retrace your steps to the palace. You now need another outfit. Follow your map to the lower levels of this compound. There is another changing partition - hide behind it to wear the HOTTEST outfit in the entire game!!! With that, go towards Saydahmat's bedroom, where the guards will part for you. Poison his water chalice and wear your sherpa outfit again. Return to the starting point to complete the mission. Lian explains how Saydahmat's thugs will be surprised in the ending cutscene. They may find somebody else to replace him, but she shut down one major source of illegal weapons, for a while. With the credentials found in Yemen, she's one step closer to solving the mystery. Walkthrough You will now play as Lian, who is armed with poisoned throwing stars and wears a flimsy disguise. This is much more complicated than Italy, for the map is larger and the objectives are also more complex. You will be fine as long as you keep your distance from enemies. Just like Stone, you also have the neck snap. Some things to remember: * The flimsy disguise will break your stealth if worn outside the palace * If you need more than one throwing star to kill ANYBODY, quit this and restart IMMEDIATELY. This is much more particular with the Yemeni man, Zayed. 1) Run ahead and to the left, switching to your shurikens. Following the path leads to a large open area. 2) Ahead of you are a bunch of crates, head to the left corner of this area. (*) I like to hide underneath the the "umbrella". 3) You should see a dark spot to hide in - go there look at the far wall. You'll see a guard patrolling near 2 people talking. (*) The one in the suit is Sok-ju Yang 4) When the 2 people finish talking, Sok-ju Yang will walk off to the right. 5) Count out loud about 3 seconds, then target/kill first the guy at the door who was talking and then the guard who was patrolling. (*) When throwing the stars, you can just use auto-aim, and you'll get 1 hit kills on this stage. Nobody has any armor... 6) Run up by the guy you killed at the door and turn right, walking behind the crates (where Sok-ju Yang just went). 7) Sneak-walk and follow Sok-ju Yang, staying behind him. Sok-ju Yang walks to another large, well-lit area and starts trying to make the arms deal. > Objective Complete: Locate arms deal 8) Walk up as far as you can WITHOUT going into the light, then turn to your right. 9) Off in the distance, you should be able to see someone sitting cross-legged. This is Zayed Al Dhahiri. 10) A guard patrols by here, when he goes by, toss a throwing star above Al Zayed's head. You will want to use manual aim, and move the trigger to where the bottom curl of the trigger is on Dhahiri's head, and the stick that points down from the circle is covering his body. (a) Throwing stars do obey the laws of gravity in this game. (b) If you don't see him disappear, you didn't aim right. Keep practicing (but you'll have to reset the stage as you need every shuriken) > Hidden Objective Complete: Eliminate Zayed Al Dhahiri 11) After the guard walks in front of you, sneak/roll to your left, past the guard (he stops). 12) Head for a dark path on your left, between 2 torches, which leads to a stairway. Take the stairs up. 13) Turn right at the top of the stairs, run around the corner to the right, and sneak/roll behind the patrolling guard you see. 14) When this guard comes to a well lit area, he'll stop for a few seconds, then turn right. Walk to your left a bit, and as this one guard is turning, target/kill a stationary guard directly ahead/to the left (he is standing next to some barrels). 16) Immediately turn right and kill the guy you were following all this time, after he gets a slight ways past the view of the large doorway on your left. 17) By now, someone will start approaching from the doorway up ahead (on your left, after turning right to kill the patrolling guard). Before this guy can spot a body, target/kill him with a throwing star. (*) You will probably have to get close to the doorway, but he is still turned sideways so you don't need to worry. 18) Run up to this last guy's corpse and grab the papers. The building in here is where we'll be heading to later, but we can't get there from down here. > Hidden Objective Complete: Locate Yushchenko's papers 19) This next part is a bit tricky. There is another guard who walks by where you just were to get here. You have to kill this guy before he spots any of the bodies, but also before he can spot you too. (a) To make matters worse, Samaev also walks by this area at about the same time, so he can't spot anything suspicious. (b) I like to run near the crates where I hid to take out the first 2 guards, then try to shoot him as he gets about halfway up the alley. 20) Now, head towards this last guard you killed, and turn left to follow Samaev. He'll go through a doorway ahead and down some stairs. (*) You can follow him down the stairs if you want, to see this part of the map. However, there are guards below, so I wouldn't take him out down there. 21) Ignore him and stay outside the doorway, on the right near the tree. 22) After a few minutes (it sure seems like an eternity), he will come back up the stairs and through the doorway - take him out with a throwing star. > Objective Complete: Eliminate Samaev when he has the container 23) Grab the bio-container off Samaev's corpse and head back NEAR where you got the papers, and took out the stationary guard. > Objective Complete: Obtain container from Dosbol Samaev 24) On the left, before the doorway, is a square area. There is a crate up ahead of you - jump up on it, then jump on the roof, using the other crates. 25) Take out the guard near the entrance to this building and go inside. Head for the left corner of this first room, behind the "changing station". Switch into the new outfit. > Objective Complete: Change into a concubine outfit to fool Yang 26) Backtrack towards where Sok-ju Yang is waiting - down the roof, down the crates, forward, right, left, down the stairs and in this open area. (*) You don't even have to worry about the guards with this outfit. They're too busy drueling over Lian :) 27) Talk to Sok-ju Yang to give him the bio-container. (*) Apparently, even the worst of criminals has a weakness for hookers. (as Bugs Bunny would say, "what a maroon!") > Objective Complete: Give the bio-weapon container to Sok-ju Yang 28) Afterwards, wait for him to go off on his own, then follow him. He'll walk back near the beginning of the level. 29) When he gets to the discreet area before the place where he was talking at the beginning of the level, take him out. (*) The alley here is dark enough, you don't need to worry about hiding his crooked body. > Objective Complete: Eliminate Yang 30) Get the bio-container for yourself this time, and head back up the stairs, on the crates, on the roof, and near where you switched clothes. (*) DO NOT switch back clothes right now, however. > Objective Complete: Get the container from Sok-ju Yang 31) What we need to do now is poison the chalice, and the guards in front of the room won't fall for your current outfit. You need something a bit sexier. 32) Go down the hall to the left, then make a right in the huge area by some pillars. 33) Make a right in the dark hallway here, and go down the ramp. Head to the doorway on your left and keep following this path past some guards. 33) Eventually, you'll go into a room with some "laser security" and see the text pointing towards where you can change clothes again. This is the same room that you could see while inside the courtyard which had a guard holding Yuschenko's documents. (*) Ahhh, skimpy lingerie, that's more like it. Who could resist that? > Objective Complete: Locate a more revealing outfit 34) Make your way back towards the first hallway, and head for the 2 guards blocking the door. Now they let you inside, so walk inside, and then find and poison the chalice. It's straight ahead and on the left. (*) Unfortunately, the guards OUTSIDE won't think much of the skimpy lingerie. > Objective Complete: Poison Saydahmat's water chalice 35) Before going outside, where you first changed clothes, switch back into your original disguise (the Japanese peasant outfit) > Objective Complete: Locate sherpa outfit 36) Leave the building. Run/sneak your way back towards where the mission began. (*) Sneak only when necessary - that is, near the guards in the area where Sok-ju Yang met with you. > Objective Complete: Rendezvous at the extraction zone Trivia * The guards outside will blow stealth if the skimpy outfit is worn in the exterior of Saydahmat's compound. Goofs * While the player can kill Yang in any fashion, Lian is technically scripted to use a throwing star on him. This is proved by her dialogue which plays upon his death. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions